Army of Evil
by milordo-z 2.0
Summary: Stink at summary
1. summoning the army

_Hey their this is Milordo speaking and i have written a new story here that i hope you guys will enjoy._

Our story begins in a Wasteland like Region, the land is full cracks zigzagging everywhere, The Trees look Twisted and Skeletal like, and the water in the river looks suspiciously like Violet-Sludge. And Towering above it is a Sinister Mountain, with a Demonic looking Fortress on top of it.

This is Shadow palace Atop Omega mountain, the lair of Drake Ebon Darkstar and his comrades of Darkness, the Anti-Author, the camera thens zooms inside the Castle past the Throne Room, the Dining Hall, the Armory, and the Cells and heads straight towards the Basement of the Castle.

The Basement has Been carved out of the mountains. There we see Flames Being lit on the walls, they are being hold out by what appears to be Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode head with its mouth open wide. A pit is at the bottom emitting a Reddish light and Bubbling Noise is Being heard. Surrounding it were potions and Sketches of Various monster.

The camera thens Zooms into the only occupant of the Basement, He is Wearing half of a Metallic mask on his Face, wearing a bowler hat, Grayish robes. Black hair and a Hatchet strapped to his back. He is Anti-Milordo-Z 2.0.

He Studies something he has written seemingly Satisfied he starts to head toward the back Grabbing a bag he heads towards the pits and begins to chant. "_Oh, spirits of darkness and chaos" _He chanted in a strange kind of way. "_I offer these items to create a army of evil" _he begins to drop the contents of the bags to the pit which suddenly cause the color to change from Red to Black and we hears hisses coming out of the hole.

Anti-Milordo then Begins to chant _"Arise, my army of evil come forth out of the pit of hell to help begin a age of darkness, COME NOW!"_ He scream which cause the black light to blast outta the pit and surrounds the room. When it was over there were millions of what appears to be demonic Humanoids made of Blackish stones, with Heads like Chameleon with bug eyes with the color being Neon-Blue, Bronze color Scimitars in their left hands with their right hand looking like a pointed worms heard (the only difference between it and a regular worms head is that it appears to have a mouth with Shark like Teeth).

When Anti-MZ saw them he first looked stunned then he begins to smirk and starts to Screamin a triumphant voice "YES, THE SPELL WORKED, IN YOU FACE GUYS WHO FAILED TO DO IT RIGHT AND SUFFERED THE CONSEQUENCES" he starts laughing like a Maniac. After a while he starts to calm down and order these Creatures to the Throne room to meet there master.

tbc

--------------------

Well How was it, Good, Bad or just So-So.

Please Read and Review.


	2. replacing the grunts

The Antis and Drake where in the Throne Room, they were called by Anti-Milordo for some reason he even use a Blowhorn to wake Drake from his nap. Most of the castle residents thought Drake would twist Anti-mz head for that, and a bit surprise he didn't (though they do see him gripping his armrest seeing that he is slowly losing his temper ).

They were about to leave and head back to what they were doing earlier when they started hearing the sounds of perhaps millions of footsteps and they see Milordo stepping into the room with the army he brought forth.

most of the Antis eyes went bug eyes and there jaws Dropped, Anti-Dm and Anti-TSS were preparing to attack thinking that Anti has gone rogue and plans to execute them, but Drake stop them with a hand gesture, wanting to see what happens next. Anti-Wx just pull out a camera and took a picture since he thinks these warriors are cool looking.

"My Fellow Anti and my Leader Drake, I present to you, a army the likes of which you havn't seen before, a army of Chamegolem" Anti-Milordo said in a showman tone of voice with the creatures who are now known as ChameGolems start to hissing like crazy while raising there scimitars in salutes.

"I can see that, but tell me why are they here in my Fortress" Drake said.

"They are here my Master, because I have summon them here out of the pit of hell itself to replace the Dark warriors." Anti-Milordo said with a hint of pride, he suddenly notice that the Dark warriors are appearing to growl angrily at the news with one of them heading towards Drake.

"My lord, you don't need these pathetic creatures" the dork warrior said. "We are strong enough to your wishes and these weak being are just a waste of space" with the other Dark Warriors growling in approval to what he said.

Drake appearing to think said "How \about this, if you are able to defeat these being, you can stay however if the Chamegolems beat you, you must leave." This seems to appease the Dark warriors with their headman saying "agreed"

------------------------

The battle was held in the courtyard of the Shadow Palace, with the Dark warriors on one side and the Chamegolems at the other side. The Antis and Drake were going to watch the battle from above a balcony.

"Begin" Drake yelled, the Dark warrior complied charging at the chamegolems but right before they could get there weapons to connect the Chamegolems… vanish!

"Hey where they go?" one of the Dark warrior said. Suddenly a Dark warrior has been cut in half alarming the others. "What the.." one began to say before his head was cut off. Suddenly the Dark warriors were trying to defend themselves from a invisible beings and failing miserably.

Suddenly the Chamegolems reappeared standing twenty feet away from the dark warriors pointing there right hands (or should I say second mouth? oh well) at them. This confuse most of them except anti-Milordo who was grinning like a maniac.

Suddenly Green fire has been spitten out from there 2nd mouths and heading towards the Dark warriors, and when it hit most of them were destroyed. The remaining Dark Warriors teleported out like there lives depended on it.

The Anti were cheering like maniacs after seeing a massacre like that. Anti-Milordo said to Drake what do you think Master?"

"They have the potential I must confess, but how good are they against hero." Drake said. "ah that my second test for them" said Anti-Mz smiling Maliciously with Drake returning the smile with one filled with Demonic delight.

Tbc

So how do you guys like it? An please read and review


	3. capturing the guinea pig

Hey guys sorry for not updating but I finally did and produced another chapter

-----------------------

"Anti-Wx, still don't get why we have to hold the Test here." The anti said as he was Surveying the area.

"Anti-Milordo wanted to hold the next test in a area where our Bugger counterparts can't find us and even if they do it will probably be to late to stop it" Anti-Wormtail said while ordering the Dark warriors to move the equipment.

The Dark warrior may have lost the battle But Drake was for once to let the Dark warriors leave, So anti-MZ made a proposal that they would keep the Dark-Warrior for manual labor and Back-up which Drake agreed to.

"Anti-WX know that, but why here in a Desert." The anti grumbled while trying to keep himself cool from the heat.

"Simple not only does it add a Field advantage cause of the heat and sand, but this desert has magnetic ore field which makes it hard for any scanner to find, and this place Reeks of Dark magic" Anti-TSS said while watching what's look like Vulture with three eyes and a Monkey tail eating a Corpse of something.

"One last thing before Anti-Wxs stop Anti-Wxs complaining on the desert issue." He said while moving a slab of rock.

Yes"

"Where Anti-Milordo? shouldn't he be the one Supervising this since it was his idea to bring the Chamegolems 2nd test here?"

"He said he's taking a small group of Dark warriors and capturing the last test subject" Anti Glowworm said while admiring what looks like a still under construction ancient, Demonic coliseum.

---------------------------------

In another part of the world we see Milordo-Z 2.0 heading to the pizza place to get 10 pies of pizza, the Reason? It was lunchtime and he lost Rock-Paper-Scissor to the other authors to decide who gets the pizza.

"Hrr stupid fingers, made a paper when I wanted Rock" He mumbled when he passed a alley we can see eyes watching him

"There he is"

"Let get him"

Just when they were about to attack a voice belonging to Anti-Milordo said "not yet nincompoops. You Dark warriors are my ticket to get out of here with my guinea pig an I can't get you destroy just yet, besides you Dark warriors can't capture anything if your live depended on it. So it is my job to show you." He steps out of the alleyway in a trenchcoat and a scarf covering his face.

Tapping his counterpart shoulder he said "Excuse me, Mister."

Turning around Milordo said "Yes?"

Anti-Milordo pulls a base ball bat out and hits me over the head.

"I said yes, I didn't say hit me over the hea-" the pain finally kicked in and knocked Milordo out. "This is how you capture somebody, plain and simple" Anti-Mz said, the dark warriors just face faulted.

---------------------------

tbc

You guys like it, please read and review.


	4. Beginning the test

heres the next chapter

-----------------------------------

Anti-Milordo please with the capture of the test subject, grabbed his cell phone to see how the other Anti's Drake told to help him in capturing other Test subjects.

"Anti-Dm how was the capture of your subject," he said. In another part of the world we see Anti-Dm carrying a sack in one hand, eating a taco in the other, and using magic to levitate the cell phone.

"Surprisingly easy, though that Geezer of a villain, and his Stupid son try to stop the kidnapping, they stilled failed and now have to contend with a 400 Dark warriors". He said while finishing his Taco.

Satisfied with that, Anti-Milordo ended his call with Anti-Dm, and started calling Anti-Mb.

"Hm I admit I thought I wouldn't make it when the subject pulled his trump-Card but I still succeeded in capturing him" Anti-Mb said while looking at the capture being with "if you think this is bad, just wait till we arrive" smile.

Anti-Milordo to smiled and started calling Anti-Jose. "How about you"

Captured and I'm entering Paidrakons Desert Right now" Anti-Jose said admiring the now completed Coliseum.

The Coliseum looked like something from hell with its Entrance looking like a Crocodile Skull and Gargoyles that look like a cross between Ogremon and the Alien (from Alien Vs Predator) on top of the Circular Roof. Stone version Of Corpses hands that Serves as Pillars and a demon booths in the stand with a (throne with two Vultures head for armrests and a Hyena skull on top in which said Drake spare throne)

Anti-Milordo started Chuckling Darkly he said "Excellence, I will see you soon enough" Closing it off he started laughing imagining the Blood shed the new Grunts will cause and started laughing like a crazy person.

----------------------------------------------

"Ow, my head, it feels like someone hit me other the head with a club" Milordo said. He then notice he is wrap in Chains made of Shadow magic, and notice three others in the same predicament

The 1rst was a 13-year-old Hispanic boy with green eyes (a scar down his left eye), wearing a superhero-like suit that resembled a tiger, the 2nd is a 13-year old boy with blonde hair, a head band, and wearing an orange jumpsuit, and the last was a African American with Cybernetic implants, they are El Tigre (El Tigre the adventure of Manny Riviera) Naruto and Cyborg.

"Okay, Whats going on?" Milordo said officially confused.

"I Tell you What going on". He heard a voice said and look up to see the Antis and Drake sitting in the Bleachers. "Your Going to be Test subject for a little Experiment of ours" Anti-Milordo said.

"Experiments, For what?" Manny said.

"For this" Anti-Milordo said pulling out Blue Coal like rocks out of his pocket. "Your going to throw rocks at us?" Cyborg said in a confuse tone of voice.

No, I am going to" "Anti-Milordo begin to say but was interrupted by his counterpart. "Then why did you pull rocks out of your pocket?"

"Yeah that makes no sense" Naruto said angrily.

"IF YOU TWO BUFFOONS ARE DONE I'M GOING TO TELL YOU WHY" Anti-Milordo yelled. Which immediately shut them up.

"Now as I was saying, I am going to do this!" Anti-Milordo then threw the Stones upward with everyones looking and notice the stones were mutating and form up to 30 chamegolems when they reached the ground. "You four are going to fight these creatures to the Death."

Drake the wave his hand to make the chains around the hero disappear "Now, Begin!" Anti-Milordo said

----------------------------------------

Woah finally done, and sorry if this ended in a cliffhanger please read and review.


	5. Test over

heres the next chap

------------------------------

The Chamegolems Growled before charging our heroes, who dodged the Chamegolems, first swipes barely by a inch. Cyborg fired Blast from his Sonic cannon but they dodge it and one manage to use his Scimitar to cut Sonic cannon off.

Manny Swipes them with his claws but they dodged and weaved his attacks finally he shoots out one his claws to grab one in hope to use it as a hammer to smash the other but they Dodged and something shoot out of one of the Chamegolems 2nd heads. It turns out to be its tongue shaped like a hand (yuck) and has grab the chain connecting the claw to manny.

"That just isn't right." Manny said before the Chamegolem pulled the chain to make many go to him and punch him back to where he was. (To make it short the Chamegolem attack manny in a yo-yo fashion.) Finally many was force to cut the chain off to free himself. He sighed but began to dodge when the Chamegolems began their attacks again.

Naruto was doing a bit better since he was a ninja, he dodge the chamegolems swiped at him and form seven Shadow Clones to fight Eight of the Chamegolems. He and a clone created Rasengan to hit them but only manage to hit three since the other 4 dodge it. The 4 Chamegolems were blown back by the force and hit the wall creating a dent. They turn a yellowish color before collapsing revealing that they were turn to sand when they were destroyed.

"Yes" Naruto said but notice the remaining Chamegolems Destroying sixs of his Clones, and start shooting Green fires and destroyed his seventh clone and nearly took him as well.

MZ was trying to hit the Chamegolems with Gavel (now the size of a cartoon mallet) but Is having no success one of the chamegolem swiped him in the chest but he dodge but not without it leaving a big gash across his robe and took a bit of his skin too. "Alright I didn't want to use it since I'm more of a close range fighter, but you forced my hand." He then pulled out a Crossbow (without a arrow) from his robe, which Confused the Chamegolems and the other villains.

"Take this" he said, before firing. He unleashed a form of white magic in the shape of a arrow which hit 4 of the Chamegolems destroying them.

"What!" Drake said Grabbing Anti-Milordo by his neck. "Why didn't you tell us your counterpart had that kind of Weapon!"

"Honestly sir, I had no idea that he had it on him." Anti-Milordo said Trying to breath and was extremely thank full when Drake let go of his throat.

MZ fired from his Crossbow again and took two more Chamegolems out. Then the Chamegolems decided that there tired of of this battle and use there second ability. they disappear.

"Great like it wasn't hard before" Cyborg said using his tracker to find them but with no luck.

"If only, we had something to make them visible" Naratu Grumbled having a feeling the remaining Chamegolems are preparing for the final strike.

Manny had a lightbulb appear near his head before it disappeared "I've got it, hey you two" he pointed to Mz and Cyborg. "Aim your weapons to the sand."

"Are you nuts, we can't wait our weapon supply on the ground" Cyborg yelled.

"Trust me this may be our chance to take down these guys." Manny said putting on his spare claw.

"Alright will try it, but if we die, I'm going to haunt your house." Milordo aiming his weapon to the sand with Cyborg doing the same with his second sonic cannon and fired.

There was a slight explosion that covered the area and when it clear everyone is slighty covered everyone, Including the Chamegolems.

The villains actually look shocked, while our heroes had big grins on there faces and begin there counter-attack.

Cyborg charged and gave a uppercut to one and he use his rocket stored in his shoulders to shoot the others to oblivion. Naruto created twenty shadowclones and use the uzumaki barrage on them. Manny swiped them with his claws and use chain claw to wrap them up and squeezed them like a python. Milordo shoot two with his crossbow and re-use his gavel and enlarged it to a wall size and swipe side-ways to hit a group of chamegolems with and smacked right into the wall.

Pretty soon all the chamegolems were destroyed and our heroes (though looking a bit battered) were alive and the victors. Milordo walked forward to Drake (whose hair was now out thanks to the explosion). And pointed his crossbow at him.

"Its over Drake. I suggest you send us back now, before I blast your head off your body" Milordo said coldly.

The anti look to there leader suspecting he's going to blast that author to oblivion, are surprised to see him just chuckling. "Very well, Anti-dm." he yelled scaring said anti.

"Yes sir"

"I want you to teleport them back to where they were, but make it… interesting for them." Drake said with a dark smile.

Anti-Dm catching what his leader meant just return the smile and said "Yes, sir." And with a flash of the wand, we were gone.

"THATS IT!?" Anti-NL yelled. "WERE JUST LETTING THEM GO" he stopped yelling when drake gave him a glare that would make a dementor squirm.

"Calmed down, the test was to see how the chamegolems would stand against heroe's, and so far they passed the test." Drake said "it would be a nice bonus if they were to killed them but since they didn't we had to let them go." Drake them sat up from his throne and started to walk away.

"Oh an anti-nl" Drake said "If you ever raise your voice to me again. I will cut your nose off, and force you to eat it, only for me to regrow it and force you to eat it again" Drake said in a pleasent tone (like the kind you hear from someone asking about what time is it) of voice, which in a way made the threat more terrifying.

Drake then teleported away and so did the other anti's only Anti-NL remain who's face was as white as a ghost before he too teleported away.

--------------------------------------

Sorry if you don't like this chapter I have to admit it wasn't my best work


End file.
